Happy birthday, NinjagoZ!
by NinjagoZ
Summary: If you are a NinjagoZ fan, this is a must-read, even if you hate Transformers or Ninjago. When Zane and Prowl decide to get everyone together to surprise NinjagoZ on her birthday, they are going all the way. Now, all of the TFA and Ninjago universe are in on it, but we are missing some guests: Possibly you! OCs needed, either Ninjago or TFA. Happy birthday, NinjagoZ! ProwlXAuthor
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. It is Z's birthday right around the corner, so what better way to celebrate than to find out that Prowl, Zane, and Co. Throw me a party? P.S., I am in l-o-v-e with Prowl, not Zane. Prowl is awesome. My OCs, Sade and Hara Kiri of transformers, are my inserts other than myself. That's all I own. My nickname is Z. Oh, and I gave the autobots the ability to shrink as necessary to stay over at my place. Raptora is another Guest OC on the scene, and belongs to a girl Jasmine Porter.**

Prowl meditates on his soft, white bed as he waits for Zane, Kai, Cole, and Jay to show up. Sari, sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder, was jumping up and down, poking Prowl in the head. "Sari, cut it out!" He snarls. She flops down, and crosses her arms in anger. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were making crude jokes about Rachet. Rachet would slap them in the back of the head, howling about "One servo in the scrap heap". Optimus sits quietly beside Prowl, waiting for a response.

"Hello?" Asks a British accented voice. Prowl greets "Hello, Zane. Good morning, Kai. How are you, Cole? I see you are out there, Jay." Jay creeps out from behind the door, muttering something under his breath. Kai inquires "Did you want something, Prowl?" The red ninja sounded less than friendly at the moment. Prowl answers "NinjagoZ's birthday is coming. I wanted to throw her a party, guys."

"Her birthday?! Nobody told me it was coming!" Cries Cole. Then Cole looks as if he had a stroke, yelling "YOU?! A PARTY?" Jay interrogates "Are you the real Prowl?" All the autobots had a hilarious reaction to his reasoning to gather the Ninjago and the Transformers cast.

* * *

Bumblebee was cocking his head sideways, scraping his fingers along his face in horror. Rachet is on the ground after falling backwards. He has his arms in the air, and his legs. Rachet is twitching on the ground, having a panic attack. Sari grabs Prowl by the shoulders, shaking the shrunken autobot back and forth, yelling "You are crazy, aren't you?!" Optimus looks dazed, and screeches just as Zane starts hyperventilating.

Rachet watches Bulkhead run through a wall, screaming about insanity. He stands up, and asks "Prowl, do you need your processor checked?" Prowl rolls his eyes, snorting at the ridicule he was receiving for wanting to throw a party.

* * *

Kai punches Zane hard enough to bowl the hyperventilating white ninja over. He sits up, and says "Thank you, Kai." Kai nods in recognition. Cole yells about Prowl being insane, while Jay punches the metal ninja repeatedly. Prowl waits until the storm dissipates.

"Perhaps we should throw Z a party." ponders Zane. Kai nods again, noticing he's right. Prowl exclaims "Well, what are we waiting for?!"

**Okay, the talking is going to be in a different format. It looks this this...**

**NinjagoZ: Hello, everyone! This is next chapter's talking format!**

**Zane: Read and Review!**

**Sade: Kai is quiet because Z is his immortal enemy!**

**Prowl: I get to present the ending and the special announcements.**

**Kiri (Hara Kiri): That is correct, Prowl of the Golden Sun.**

**Bumblebee: Spiritual hottie's coming over! Yaaaaay!**

**Kiri: Shut up.**

**Prowl: If you submit a character, Zane and Cole might pick you to come on the day of the party.**

**Zane: Yes, we might.**

**Prowl: The format is like this:**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Age (Solar cycles if you are an autobot or decepticon. Years if you are a human.)**

**Faction (autobot or decepticon or Ninja)**

**World (Ninjago or TFA)**

**Appearance**

**Very specific personality**

**Flaws**

**Strengths**

**Weapon**

**Element (Only Ninjago)**

**Vehicle (only TFA)**

**Triple changer? (TFA specific, three personalities required)**

**Cole: We will only pick you if you 1. Follow directions. 2. Are sure you are okay with Z using that character**

**Prowl: Goodbye, everyone, Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, time to get this started!**

****Cole and Zane are scribing in names onto cards. Each one reads something along the lines of "You are invited to NinjagoZ's birthday party! On Tuesday."

Zane: Cole, who should we send cards to?

Cole: Solarstreak is one of her friends, right?

Zane: Yes. What about Jenniveve, since she lives nearby?

Cole: Good call. I'll put one to Nightshadow, and one to Bluestar.

Zane: B-but they! They're decepticons!

Cole: Any better suggestions, Captain Obvious? Sade?

Zane: Ah, Sade is a good pick.

Cole: Uh, Subzero and Hara Kiri? I mean, Sade's sister is Hara Kiri, and Kiri would be offended if Sade was invited and not Kiri...

Zane: Why Subzero?

Cole: Don't try separating the lovebirds! I did it one time, and I regretted it.

Zane: alrighty then...

The two begin dividing the work, Zane taking a little more than half due to his neater handwriting. Cole is packaging them, anyway. Prowl and Rachet are carrying large amounts of presents sent early this morning.

* * *

Prowl: Ugh!

Rachet: What do people package in these things, bricks?!

Prowl: You're telling me...

Rachet fixes Prowl with a glare, and both fall silent. With a clumsy move by Blurr darting across the room with cookie dough in a package he's carrying, he slams into Rachet, and everything topples. Prowl gives a yell before being covered in boxes. Rachet sifts through the avalanche of presents, worried Prowl might have been crushed.

Blurr: IMSOSORRY,IDIDNTMEANTOCRASHINTOYOUANDH URTPROWL!

Rachet: I can't even tell what you are saying this time! Now, let me try and find Prowl...

In an instant response to the name, Prowl finally pops out of the box pile, gasping for air. Rachet hoists him out, boxes flying around.

Prowl: Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...

Rachet: Come on, kid. Let's get these boxes into the celebration hall. Blurr, give us a hand, will you?

Blurr: siryessir.

All three of them pitch in to heave these packages to their locations, Blurr carrying 45, Prowl holding 35, and Rachet taking 20. The load is much easier to carry now.

Rachet: Huh, I guess it helps to have multiple bots lending a hand.

Blurr: Iseethatittakesalotofstraino ffofyou.

Prowl: Yes, yes it does.

* * *

Optimus Prime drags out the tables with Bulkhead's help, enough to give everyone in both worlds a place at the tables. Bumblebee zaps a lantern that works on electricity. It begins glowing beautifully, and illuminates the area. Sentinel Prime is being a big jerk.

Sentinel: Why are we fussing over that stupid NinjagoZ?

Bumblebee, Optimus, and Bulkhead: She brought Prowl back!

Sentinel: He's retarded as well.

Bumblebee: Listen, you disrespectful little...

Blurr: OuttathewayI'mgonnacrash!

Prowl: Incoming!

Rachet: Look out-

All three crash into Sentinel, and the presents land perfectly. It is in the shape of a pyramid, amazingly enough. Sentinel is crowning the pile.

Sentinel: Ow!

Prowl: I heard you diss me! Remember: don't diss Prowl.

Blurr: Atleast,notwhenNinjagoZiswritingthes tory.

Rachet: Amen.

* * *

Sari and proffessor Sumdac are working on a motorcycle that looks eerily like Prowl. Sari places her hand on it.

Sari: We need the Ion reflux generator.

Sumdac: Alright.

He adds it to the motorcycle.

Sari: NinjagoZ will love it!


End file.
